blame_it_on_the_ghoulsfandomcom-20200215-history
Plantina Gardenrie
"Once I first came here, I knew I wasn't in the best place. Just because it's an oxygen-based school. Us plants need Carbon dioxide." Plantina complains about gases. Plantina Gardenrie is the daughter of The Plant Monster. Personality Plantina is a kind and sweet soul who enjoys being around the plant world. However, she is much less confident around the monster world, and is very shy amongst the crowds. She is a talented singer, though she is also asthmatic so she finds it hard to keep her breath if not most of the time. She also loves to garden and grow flowers as it helps her blossom well. She is unable to produce her own food through photosynthesis, so she eats vegetables, which is technically thought as cannibalism, but hey - she's happy, so is everyone. Origin of Species Plantina's parents are both Plant Monsters, and Plantina bears a resemblance to them - her 'hair' grows like plants do, but she uses an ointment to keep it in position (at the Monster Bash, she cuts it shorter). Her flora-like descents lead to her having legs fading from yellow to a violet pink. During a solar eclipse, Seymour Krelborn discovers a strange little plant while walking around Chinatown. He brings this little flytrap back to Musknik's flower shop in skid row where he works and tries to nurse it to health. He even names the little bud after the girl he has a crush on, Mushnik's shop girl Audrey. But Seymour soon discovers after cutting his finger that the only food little Audrey II (voiced by Levi Stubbs) takes to is human blood. And miraculously, the little plant speaks - only to Seymour - and asks him: "Feed me!" Just as Audrey II is beginning to blossom, so is Seymour's relationship with the real Audrey. She's dating a lunkhead dentist who treats her badly, as can clearly be seen by the black eye she sports one morning. And since Seymour can't keep going to the butcher shop Audrey II's food, the plant convinces Seymour that they can kill two birds with one stone: knock off the dentist and let Audrey II dispose of the evidence, ridding Audrey of the abusive boyfriend and giving the plant some well-needed food. In other words: "The guy sure looks like plant food to me!" The plan is more or less accomplished, but guilt immediately overtakes Seymour. Audrey II, however, is overtaken by something much worse: bloodlust. The dentist's body has accelerated the plant's growth as well as its appretite. A stronger and more aggressive Audrey II now demands more bodies, and Seymour is too scared to protest, worried that the next meal might be him or - even worse - Audrey. Meanwhile, the huge plant has attracted a crowd and media attention. Seymour doesn't want to feed Audrey II anymore, but Mr. Krelborn demands he take care of the plant because it's the only reason his little shop is still in business. Reluctantly, Seymour knocks off some more people and feeds them to the growing plant. Soon, Audrey II is enormous and Seymour is afraid there's no stopping the plant. He confides in Audrey the secret of the plant and offers his undying friendship; she is touched by how well he treats her - no one ever has before. They make a plan to run off together, but first Seymour has to take care of Audrey II. The problem is that Audrey II has grown to enormous size and has already started budding, producing additional little flytraps who need blood too. Soon, she'll be big enough to move beyond skid row and in the city, taking it over, and eventually, the world! (She is a mean, green mutha from outer space, after all...) Seymour won't let that happen though, and after a brutal fight that tears down the Musknik flower shop, Seymour electrocutes Audrey II, blowing her into a million pieces. Seymour and Audrey go off to live in a little house with a white picket fence, and for Audrey II, suppertime is cancelled... permanently. Relationships Family Plantina's family live in a tree carved from her great, great, great grandparents. She has many siblings through her family tree. Friends Plantina is friends with almost everyone, but Nectar Pollencia is her best friend. She is also good friends with Breanna Beetlejuice and the crew. Pet Plantina's pet is a beaver named Two-Fronts, known for his fabulous incisors. Enemies/Conflict Plantina is not a very conflicting person but she isn't very fond of Kressida Kraine and is notably frightened of her. Romance Plantina is lesbian, and is in a friends-with-benefits relationship with her bestie Nectar Pollencia. It's possible that they're dating. Clothing plantinalarge.png|Plantina's original outfit Basic Plantina wears an orange hat which is wore at the back of her head, as well as a red jacket with collar and poufy sleeves which are detailed with white dots. She wears an orange dress which is separated by a black belt with a golden buckle. On her top is a light gold heart with a tree design inside, and her skirt is long flowing. She wears orange shoes with white toe space, green heel and green vine straps. Her hair is curled up front with different streaks. Quotes: *''"Growing from 100% Photosynthesassy." Plantina's tagline. *"Sort of frightening when you find yourself in troubled soil, huh?"'' Other *Plantina is supposedly the exact descendant of Audrey II, the Plant Monster from the Little Shop of Horrors. *Plantina was my second character overall. *I'm also asthmatic, so I decided that Plantina would have asthma due to her CO-2 lifestyle. Category:Female Category:Characters